


[83line/澈特] 当一个朴正洙遇上五个金希澈

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 澈攻 x 特受五个金希澈 vs 1个朴正洙涉及多p和被操尿慎入
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 14





	[83line/澈特] 当一个朴正洙遇上五个金希澈

澈攻 x 特受

朴正洙打开家中的大门, 家中的二只小狗看到他回来高兴地摇晃着尾巴在他脚旁一直扯他的裤管, 朴正洙弯下腰摸了摸其中一只小狗的头顶, 把另一只白色小狗抱在了怀里在家里转了一圈却没有发现恋人的身影, 只好掏出了手机给恋人打了过去.

「哦正洙啊!我刚想给你打电话, 拍摄这边晚了一点, 还要半个小时才能完..」电话刚拨出去就被接听了.

「噗!那我们希澈不能准时收工岂不是要变流氓了?」听到恋人的声音, 朴正洙的嘴角忍不住上扬, 脸颊挂上了小小的梨窝.

「那当然了!我和小小澈都很想你, 想马上就见到我的特儿!正洙啊...我要工作了, 你在家等我啊!我很快回来的!」金希澈的语速忽然就急了起来, 还隐约听到了工作人员的叫唤声.

挂掉了电话, 朴正洙抱着小狗坐到了沙发上, 脑海中却忍不住地回想金希澈刚刚的话, 脸悄悄地浮上了红晕.

他和金希澈已经好久没见了, 也不是真的没有见到面, 就是很久没有正常吃个饭聊一下天, 二人的行程实在是太忙了尤其是他自己的, 每晚不是他回来时金希澈已经睡着了, 就是他回来时金希澈已经要出去了.

结果就是虽然他们睡在同一张床上, 可距离上一次发生关系的时间已经差不多一个多月了, 都是正常的男人, 他们自然都会有生理需求的, 好不容易终于等到一个二人都能在家的晚上, 晚点会发生什么自然不言而喻.

平日的行程繁忙, 怀里的小狗毛茸茸的很暖很舒服, 朴正洙坐着坐着就不小心睡了过去, 也不知道睡了多久, 醒来的时候怀里的白色小狗不见了, 就连原本在脚旁趴着的另一只小狗也不知所踪, 朴正洙揉了揉发酸的眼睛, 起身在屋子里寻找着二只小狗的踪影.

「空儿啊...伏儿啊...去哪儿啦?希范啊...嗯?希范也不见了?空...」朴正洙在客厅转了一圈, 不仅没有找到二只小狗, 就连恋人的那一只灰色蓝猫也不在窝里, 没想到经过洗手间时却发现自己的恋人正在洗手间里照着镜子.

「希澈啊, 你怎么回来了也不叫我起来?你有见到空儿和伏儿吗?希范也不....」朴正洙走到金希澈的身后, 被面前的男人转过身拥进怀里, 厚软的嘴唇打断了他还没说完的话, 舌头灵活地撬开他的贝齿, 软舌被卷着带出了口腔, 舌尖分离时在半空中牵着一根银丝.

「去卧室看看, 我一会儿进来...」金希澈揉捏着朴正洙小巧的屁股, 朴正洙本就被吻得迷迷糊糊的, 现在又被金希澈富有暗示性地揉着屁股, 全身的血液都在赶往身前的分身, 被勾得几乎不能思考, 转身就顺从地往卧室走去.

可一走进房间他就懵了, 刚刚还在和他说话的金希澈什么时候比他先一步进了卧室的?等一下....这个金希澈不是刚刚的金希澈, 这个金希澈更年青瘦削, 浑身都带着他熟悉的魅惑感, 还有单边嘴角上扬的邪笑...这根本活脱脱是十五年前的金希澈啊...

朴正洙被眼前这个年少的金希澈盯得有些害怕, 转身就想往外去厕所找刚刚的那个金希澈, 岂料一转身就看到了刚刚那位金希澈站在了门口, 身边还有三个不同时期不同模样的金希澈....

一头红发的金希澈抱着臂靠在门上, 顶着姨母头的金希澈双手捧着自己的下巴向他眨着大眼睛, 一头白金色长发的金希澈微微笑着站在三人的身后.

「你....你们...你们是谁?」朴正洙被吓得不禁往后退了一步.

「特儿啊...怎么连澈儿都不记得了?我当然是你老公金希澈啊!」顶着姨罪母头的金希澈扁着嘴不满意朴正洙的问题.

「我们也是啊!」另外四个金希澈异口同声地笑着说.

「不...不可能...你们到底想干嘛?」朴正洙下意识地摇了摇头.

「当然是干你啊!」五个不同时期的金希澈同时说着, 朴正洙拒绝相信面前发生着的一切, 刚想逃离这个地方, 就被身后的人一把扯着手腕, 年少的金希澈用力扣紧了他的腰, 勾起了邪笑凑到他的面前, 他的鼻尖被面前的男人轻轻碰着, 少年习惯使用的带有玫瑰香气的淋浴乳气味钻进朴正洙的鼻孔, 湿热的呼吸喷洒在他的脸庞.

「正洙刚刚看到我是不是想跑?这么久没见, 正洙难道不想我吗?」年少的金希澈故意往朴正洙的嘴唇吐气, 却又在双唇即将贴上时悄悄拉开了距离, 看到朴正洙被勾得眼神逐渐带上情欲后, 才低下头吻上那张薄唇, 嘴唇被用力吸吮, 舌头强势地舔过朴正洙每一寸口腔内壁, 朴正洙被吻得双腿发软, 瘫软在年少的金希澈怀里, 可男人仍然咄咄逼人地贪恋着朴正洙的气息, 一如二人十五年前的初吻一样, 霸道又魅惑得让人舍不得放开.

「你温柔点...没看到特儿都不能呼吸了吗?特儿疼不疼?」白金长发的金希澈从年少的金希澈手中接过朴正洙, 年少的金希澈不甘心地翻了翻白眼, 白金长发的金希澈用大姆指在朴正洙被吸得红肿的唇瓣上轻轻抚摸, 被吸肿的嘴唇异常敏感, 朴正洙忍不住闷哼了一声, 被自己的反应惹得脸颊连带耳朵忍不住地泛红, 白金长发的金希澈低下头, 伸出舌头温柔地舔舐着红肿的唇瓣, 敏感的双唇每被舔一下都酥酥麻麻的, 却又让朴正洙舒服得忍不住闭上了双眼.

「特儿我也很想你!你都不想澈儿....」背后突如其来的环抱让朴正洙睁开了眼睛, 姨母头的金希澈把脸埋在他的后颈窝, 轻吻一下接着一下落在朴正洙的后背, 衣服不知道什么时候被脱了下来, 面前的人也换成了一头红发的金希澈.

红发的金希澈配合着他身后顶着姨母头的男人, 从他的脖子一路吻到胸前早已挺立的乳尖, 舌头围绕着乳头在浑圆的乳晕上打圈, 又不时钻进乳头上的缝隙, 敏感的嫩肉被轻轻挑拨, 缓慢的舔舐像搔不到痒处一样, 朴正洙只觉得他被舔得愈来愈渴望自己的乳头能被狠狠地啃咬吸吮, 不知不觉中挺起了胸膛把乳头往红发的金希澈嘴里送.

象是能读懂他内心的想法一样, 年少的金希澈粗暴地把他另一边的乳头放进嘴里, 牙齿轻咬着硬挺的乳头, 朴正洙被咬得发疼, 忍不住叫了一声, 却意外地发现轻微的痛楚中夹带着更大的快感.

「嗯!嗯...再...再...舔...啊...好舒服...嗯...希澈啊...再咬啊...啊哈...」二边的乳头被二个不同的金希澈同时吸吮着舔舐着, 不一样的触感和节奏带给朴正洙双重的刺激, 不同的快感混合在一起把朴正洙压得几乎要不能呼吸, 身后许久未被进入的洞穴被刺激得一张一合, 本不是用作交合的甬道如今却自发地分泌着肠液.

身后的金希澈从后背一路吻向了后腰, 舌头一点一点地往下舔, 姨母头的发丝轻轻扫过他敏感的腰侧, 朴正洙忍不住轻轻颤抖, 还没来得及回头看一眼, 胯下早已硬挺的分身就被2021年的金希澈隔着裤子揉捏.

「嗯...不...啊...唔....」脸颊被掐着往旁边转, 喘息和呻吟全被白金长发的金希澈堵在口中, 五个金希澈五双手同时在朴正洙的身上游走, 这样的认知带给了朴正洙极大的刺激, 下身所有的衣物被2021年的金希澈全部脱掉, 分身被揉捏得愈来愈肿胀, 眼眶蓄满了生理泪水, 眼泪沿着脸颊滑落又被红发的金希澈伸出舌头舔去.

顶着姨母头的金希澈拉着他的手走向床边, 分开他的双腿让他跪趴在床上, 沾满润滑剂的手指轻轻推进朴正洙的后穴, 紧致的穴肉被手指挤开, 朴正洙仰起头喘息, 漂亮的肩胛骨像蝴蝶一样惹得红发的金希澈忍不住弯腰舔舐.

2021年的金希澈钻进朴正洙的身下, 硬挺的肉棒被含进温热的口腔, 柔软的滑肉包裹住敏感的龟头用力吸吮, 朴正洙忍不住喘息, 甜腻的呻吟声从紧闭的双唇漏出.

年少的金希澈性急没耐心, 被朴正洙的呻吟声勾得下身硬到快爆炸, 解开裤子掏出肿胀的肉棒, 抓起朴正洙的手就放在柱身上来回撸动, 朴正洙被滚烫的肉棒吓了一跳想把手抽回来, 可年少的金希澈握紧了他的手不放.

朴正洙抓紧了面前的被单, 身后的穴道又被增加了一根手指, 指尖微微弯曲, 指甲刮着他体内的敏感点, 朴正洙按捺不住的呻吟声愈来愈高昂, 身下的分身被快速地吞吐着, 马眼渗出透明的液体又迅速地被2021年的金希澈舔进肚子里.

脸颊被白金长发的金希澈掐着抬了起来, 充满男性荷尔蒙的肉棒在他脸颊上蹭了蹭后就操进了他的嘴里, 马眼上的透明分泌物沾在朴正洙的梨窝上, 白金长发的金希澈被面前的画面刺激得失去了理智, 扣紧朴正洙的后脑勺不断挺腰把肉棒操进朴正洙的嘴里.

朴正洙浑身颤抖着把白浊射进了2021年金希澈的嘴里, 被身下的男人一滴不剩地吞进了肚子里, 朴正洙仰着脖子高潮的样子过于诱惑, 年少的金希澈忍无可忍地把朴正洙一把扯了起来跨坐在自己的大腿上, 滚烫的肉棒直接挺进朴正洙的甬道一插到底, 紧致又湿暖的甬道紧紧包裹住硬挺的肉棒, 年少的金希澈不禁倒吸了一口气, 接着掐紧朴正洙的细腰就是一阵又快又深的操弄, 才刚高潮的朴正洙浑身都敏感得很, 乏力的身躯只能环紧面前男人的脖子任由男人在他的穴道里横冲直撞, 诱人的呻吟不停钻进年少的金希澈耳朵里, 本就没有理智可言的人更是被勾得恨不得把精囊也塞进那湿淋淋的穴道.

红发的金希澈站到床上, 掐着朴正洙的脸颊把硬挺的肉棒插了进去, 嘴巴被紧紧堵住, 纤细的长腿被白金长发的金希澈抓着在火烫的肉棒上磨蹭, 身下的顶弄一下比一下用力, 无法呻吟的朴正洙难受得从眼角滑下了眼泪, 可一脸泪痕的可怜模样反而更激起了红发金希澈的兽欲, 伸手把他的后脑勺固定好, 用力把肉棒狠狠地操进了喉咙深处, 感到不适的喉咙不禁收缩想把异物推出去, 红发金希澈爽得低声呻吟, 没过一会儿就抵着朴正洙的喉咙深处射了进去.

肉棒抽离嘴巴时朴正洙被呛得忍不住想要咳嗽, 可年少的金希澈孜孜不倦地一直撞击他的敏感点, 没来得及咳嗽呻吟声就先飘了出来, 朴正洙被操得浑身颤抖, 双手在男人的后背上划下了几道血痕, 终于在男人抵着嫩肉把精液射进去时, 朴正洙也咬紧了年少金希澈的肩膀把白浊射在了二人的小腹上.

白金长发的金希澈抓着朴正洙的手在马上就要高潮的肉棒上快速地撸动了十几下后也对着朴正洙的脸把滚烫的精液射了出来, 乳白色的液体沾在朴正洙的睫毛和头发上, 象是纯真的天使被沾上毒品一样格外勾人.

姨母头的金希澈把浑身发软的朴正洙放在床上, 白嫩的手在分身上上下撸动, 已经高潮过二次的分身仍然迅速地硬了起来, 把朴正洙翻了过来, 从后抱住了无力支撑自己的人, 就着年少的金希澈射进肠道的精液重新操进了朴正洙湿软的后穴.

「嗯!嗯...不行了...希澈啊...我真的不行了...啊...别顶那里...啊哈!先让我休息一下....澈啊...嗯...」朴正洙颤抖着向身后的男人求饶, 看似最温柔地抽插的人, 实际上每一下都在体内的那点凸起磨擦, 每一下都把朴正洙磨得全身发麻.

「休息可不行喔!还有很多人还没操到特儿呢...这样吧...我帮帮你, 让你快点结束好不好?」姨母头金希澈温柔地捏着朴正洙的脸颊轻吻着.

早就被操得失去思考能力的人听到能快点结束几乎完全没有犹豫就不停点头, 姨母头金希澈跟一旁早就重新硬起来的红发金希澈打了个眼色, 对方会意地点了点头.

被身后的人抱紧着翻过了身, 肉棒在翻身的过程中狠狠地搌过敏感的穴肉, 朴正洙忍不住地高声呻吟, 后背紧贴着男人的胸膛, 双腿被提到了胸口紧紧压着, 另一根火烫的肉棒缓缓地往穴道里推进.

「不行!不行啊!疼!真的好疼!希澈啊..不要了好不好?」终于意识到即将发生什么的朴正洙吓得掉下了眼泪, 2021年的金希澈弯下腰轻吻着他的眼角安抚着他, 身下的肉棒彻底挤进了紧致的甬道, 窄小的穴口像橡皮筋一样紧紧圈住二根肉棒, 二人都不敢随便乱动, 毕竟也怕会让朴正洙真的受伤.

等了好一会儿, 感觉到穴道开始变得松软一些, 红发金希澈先一步忍不住地开始抽插, 后穴奇怪却又充实的感觉让朴正洙忍不住低吟, 姨母头的金希澈知道朴正洙已经可以好好接受, 掐紧朴正洙的纤腰就是一阵急速的顶弄, 一边被嫩滑的穴肉包裹, 一边和另一根肉棒磨擦的快感让二人都有了双倍的快感.

「早知道我也玩双龙!」年少的金希澈被眼前的活春宫刺激得早就重新硬了起来.

「现在想玩也不迟...」2021年金希澈微微一笑向他眨了眨眼.

象是故意的一样, 二人总是同时把肉棒往甬道的深处捅, 穴口被撑到了极限, 二根肉棒填满了穴道里的每一寸空隙, 朴正洙被操得连呼吸都变得困难, 呻吟声混着喘息声在房间里游走.

二根肉棒同时一阵猛烈撞击后双双把滚烫的精液射进了朴正洙的体内, 敏感的穴肉被烫得忍不住抽搐, 朴正洙又一次仰着头射出了稀薄的白浊.

又一次经历高潮的朴正洙瘫软在床上, 后穴里的精液沿着大腿一路流到床上, 激烈的交合让他几乎喘不过气来, 可这五个男人似乎铁了心就是不放过他, 白金长发的金希澈扶起他乏力的身体, 2021年的金希澈和年少的金希澈早已交叠着双腿躺在了床上, 二人身下硬挺的肉棒紧贴在一起, 白金长发的金希澈压着朴正洙的身体往下一坐, 二根粗壮的肉棒就同时操到了朴正洙的甬道深处.

二人分别掐着朴正洙的大腿和纤腰, 一前一后地不停撞向他的敏感点, 一根拔出另一根就狠狠地捅进去, 朴正洙被顶得东倒西歪, 发软的双脚根本蹲不住, 可被紧紧掐着就连倒下都也无法做到.

没过一会儿, 二根肉棒又换着方式地操他, 年少的金希澈发了狠似的又快又猛地不停操向他的深处, 穴口被磨擦得发了红, 而2021年的金希澈则一直缓慢地用龟头磨擦他体内的凸起, 朴正洙被二人不同节奏的操弄惹得快感不断, 无助地哭着摇头求饶.

「嗯!要被玩坏了...要坏了...等...等一下...别顶....别...嗯...等一下...我想...我想尿...啊!」朴正洙被操得有了尿意, 可求饶的话还没说完自己就被操尿了, 尿液混着精液从马眼射在了床上, 朴正洙爽得忍不住痉挛着昏了过去.

「正洙?正洙?特儿?特儿啊!」朴正洙睁开了双眼, 2021年的金希澈轻轻晃着他的手臂把他唤醒.

「其他希澈呢?」朴正洙揉了揉眼睛, 金希澈凑上前吻了吻朴正洙.

「什么其他希澈?」金希澈疑惑地问.

朴正洙看了一眼自己整洁的衣服, 这才意识到自己竟然发了一个和五个金希澈做爱的春梦, 脸上刷的一声红透了, 别过脸不肯看金希澈一眼, 在金希澈的死磨硬泡下, 才终于把梦说给了金希澈听.

「难怪我刚刚进门时一直听到你叫我的名字...而且还梦着我射了...看来我们特儿很想我嘛...」金希澈揉了揉朴正洙被白浊沾湿了一大片的裤子, 低头吻住了朴正洙的唇.

「内!我真的很想你!」朴正洙双手环上金希澈的脖子, 意犹未尽地嘟起了嘴向金希澈索吻, 金希澈再次低头把朴正洙的唇瓣含进嘴里, 直到朴正洙被吻得差点缺氧, 金希澈这才把他放开.

「我也很想特儿!」金希澈捧着朴正洙的屁股把人往卧室里面带, 轻轻把朴正洙放在床上, 金希澈迫不及待地压了上去.

「虽然我不是五个金希澈, 但我昨晚睡得很饱, 给不了你五个金希澈, 至少能给你一个一晚五次的金希澈!」金希澈轻轻舔着朴正洙敏感的耳窝, 朴正洙把人扯到了面前.

「那还不快点?」朴正洙欲求不满地轻咬着下唇, 把金希澈勾得马上就硬了, 三扒两拨就把朴正洙扒了个清光, 娇喘声没多久就充斥着整间屋子.

END


End file.
